


Candy Canes

by orphan_account



Series: Carmilla's 12 Days Of Christmas [8]
Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Because of Reasons, F/F, Fluff and stuff, I couldn't update in time, I'm so sorry Sarah!, sorry i'm late!, tiny mention of Danny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-03-02 13:43:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2814059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On the eight day of Christmas, work drove me insane, and so I wrote about candy canes!</p><p>Just some Christmas fluff, Carmilla style.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Candy Canes

**Author's Note:**

> Standard disclaimers apply.
> 
> I ran around like a headless chicken looking for internet connection. Such is my life.

In hindsight, eating a candy cane made by the alchemy club wasn't such a good idea. This would have saved Carmilla hours of looking for Laura, and this definitely would have saved Laura from the effect of ingesting the faulty candy. Namely, it would have kept her from turning into a kid, and it definitely would have saved her the exhaustion of looking for a small child in a university.

Where could she have gone?

 

Laura was having the time of her life. She didn't know any of these people, but they seemed nice, especially the lady with the horns that gave her food. It was very tasty. But, looking around, she wondered where her father went. He normally would be keeping a tight grip on her hand, but now that he doesn't seem to be anywhere Laura was taking advantage of her newfound freedom. Spying a ball being thrown in the distance, she decided that was where the most fun would be.

 

Kirsch was having a weird sort of day. First, there was a red mushroom cloud where the Alchemy club was located, and the smoke drifted through the whole campus, making it smell like peppermint. Then, Danny the Summer Psycho stopped him in the middle of a run, and actually apologized for all of the things her house had been doing to the Zetas. Which is totally weird and out of character. Now, a little tiny Laura had wandered onto the football field where his house was having practice. What was going on?

"Hey, little-r nerd hottie. Or, I guess I shouldn't call you a hottie, huh. What have you been up to?" he tried to talk to tiny Laura, but all she did was grab the ball that he was holding, and even he could take a hint, so he relinquished the item and watched as kid-Laura first bounced it, and then attempt to throw it. For a tiny kid, she sure had one hell of an arm. The ball sailed 10 yards before one of his bros caught it.

"Nice throw, tiny Laura. Give me five."

 

The sun was close to setting, and Carmilla still hadn't found her girlfriend yet. If taking care of kids was this difficult, she applauded every parent in the world for their persistence. She couldn't see why they put up with this; all of the cardio didn't seem worth having kids. Suddenly, her supernatural hearing picked up on the sound of Laura's unmistakable laughter, just a touch higher due to her change. Good thing she had lightning speed; Laura was all the way across campus, in the sports sector.

 

"You know, you're not bad as a kid either, tiny Laura," Kirsch commented as he spun her around and tossed her up, much to her insistence. Her shrieks of joy made every twinge of his muscles worth it; even if she had made him carry her on his back for an hour straight, she was too adorable to refuse."At least this is a change of pace, instead of, you know, impending doom and soul-sucking.And you're pretty cool to hang out with, too." Insistent prodding on his face made him look up, and little Laura told him 'down now!' so he lowered her to the field, and she turned to look at him, waved goodbye, and toddled off in a certain direction. Kirsch went to run after her, but she seemed to know where she was going, and after he looked in the direction that she was heading, he saw a dark speck coming towards her at a rapid pace; only Carmilla had super speed (among the other creatures' supernatural abilities) on this campus, so Kirsch smiled softly to himself and walked back to his buddies.

 

"Laura!" Carmilla called out to the small child walking to meet her. "Don't you ever wander off again, you hear me?" she cried as she scooped her up into her arms, her only response being a giggle from the kid and a small head burrowing into her hair. "Come on, you're coming with me."

For the rest of the day, and well into the night, Carmilla looked after kid-Laura much in the same way that parents would care for their own children. She made some sort of meal consisting of soup (Laura's food supplies didn't exactly give her many choices) and bread; she laid out pajamas for her to sleep in; she didn't bathe her (Laura had deemed herself able to 'wishy-washy'). After the kid got out of the bath, Carmilla handed her clothes through a crack in the doorway. Laura shouted, "No peeksies!" and Carmilla couldn't help her snort. Even in kid form, Laura retained her sense of modesty.

The two then snuggled together in Carmilla's bed, due to Laura's insistence that she have a cuddle buddy. As she drifted off to sleep while stroking Laura's hair, Carmilla decided with a sleepy grin that she might reevaluate her earlier statement about never having kids. If they had a small bit of Laura in them, she wouldn't mind having kids.

 

The next morning, she was woken up by a piercing scream.

"CARMILLA! Why am I nearly naked and in your bed?!"

**Author's Note:**

> For my Secret Santa, Sarah. I'm so sorry I was late!


End file.
